


Sin mirar atrás

by Xara89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xara89/pseuds/Xara89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la victoria contra los hombre de la montaña todo vuelve a la calma, ya no hay que preocuparse por la guerra, ahora los corazones son libres de sentir o de romperse.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ranking M por las palabras y algunas escenas

***

SIN MIRAR ATRÁS CAPITULO 1

Todo había sido extraño desde la victoria contra los hombres de la montaña semanas atrás, se habían perdido gente en ambos bandos pero la victoria fue asegurada, Jasper, Monty, Miller y una débil Harper lo habían conseguido, casi un centenar de terrestres habían sido liberados, entre ellos una luchadora líder Rola llamada Echo que sentía gran curiosidad por Bellamy y parecía reciproco , y no es que me molestara (porque no lo es, Bellamy y yo sólo somos amigos)pero vamos pensarlo ¿quién encuentra la manera de ligar mientras estas colgado boca abajo desangrándote ?la respuesta a esa pregunta es Bellamy Blake.

La primera vez que los vi juntos fue de casualidad me acerque a su tienda para que me echara una mano con unos planos , al entrar descubrí a los dos en la cama medio desnudos, Bellamy se giró rápidamente y me miró.  
***  
Clarke! Yo…¿ocurre algo?, Bellamy se había levantado con su glorioso pecho desnudo y me miraba, estaba nervioso ya que podía ver como arrastraba la palma de sus manos por sus pantalones, mientras Echo nos miraba sentada en la cama , con su cabeza inclinada mostrando curiosidad  
Lo siento, dije, no quería interrumpir y antes de que Bellamy pudiera decir nada salí de la tienda podía sentir mi pulso palpitando en las sienes, y mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo, odiaba esta sensación, era similara lo que sentí cuando vi a Finn besar a Raven por primera vez, pero multiplicado por diez , no quería pensar en lo que eso significaba, no quería pensar en Bellamy y esa preciosa rola, no quería pensar en lo que dolía saber que lo estaba perdiendo, y no quería pensar en que tal vez, sólo tal vez sentía algo más profundo por él.

De eso había pasado una semana Lexa, Indra y Echo pasaban bastante tiempo en el campamento ya que decidimos unirnos para hacer frente al invierno, eso solo lo hacía más difícil para mí, conseguí evitar a Bellamy la mayor parte del tiempo si necesitaba ayuda mandaba a Octavia, aunque últimamente no quería separase de Lincoln no después de su “recaída” si puede llamarse así a convertirte en un reaper de nuevo, pero esta noche iba a ser inevitable celebramos la última fiesta ya que algunas de las tribus volvían a sus aldeas, Bellamy estaba sentado a mi derecha, después de haberse infiltrado y rescatado a los terrestres éstos le admiraban y le respetaban, a mi otro lado se encontraba kane y mi madre, y al lado de Bellamy Octavia y Lincoln, esto me recordaba a la última vez , claro que con menos veneno, sangre y drama de por medio pensé eso me hizo soltar un suspiro lo bastante alto para que Bellamy me miraba.  
¿estas bien?  
Si , lo estoy  
Mira Clarke sobre el otro día..  
Debía haber llamado , lo siento , le corte antes de que pudiera continuar,  
Lo de echo y yo no es una cosa, es solo  
¿Sexo? Dije mientras bebía mi segunda o tercera copa de luz de luna, mira no tienes que darme explicaciones, no sobre esto, pude ver como Bellamy alargaba la mano para cogerme del brazo instintivamente yo retrocedí, vi un gesto de dolor en sus profundos ojos marrones, está todo bien de verdad , ahora me tengo que ir disfruta de la fiesta.  
Anduve lo más rápido que pude hasta que llegué al otro lado del campamento escondiéndome detrás del arca, puedes salir sé que estás ahí, de la sombras salió un rodano tendría unos veintitantos era alto y fuerte y mi sombra, Lexa le había ordenados seguirme y protegerme no sabía mucho de él solo que su nombre era Lyam y era poco hablador, ¿no puedo estar sola 5 minutos sin que me sigas?, Lo siento, me dijo, Heda me ordenó no sepárame de tu lado en ningún momento, no pude evitar sonreír ante esto , lentamente me acerqué a él mientras me pasaba la lengua por mis labios pude ver como su mirada bajaba hacia ellos, dime Lyam , que más te ordenó Lexa que hicieras, vi cómo contenía la respiración, seguí caminado hacia él hasta que nuestros pechos rozaban tuve que alzar la mirada para verle, tenía unos preciosos ojos de color miel, me ordenó que te complaciera en todo lo que me pidas, bien acto seguido posé mis labios en los suyos al momento sentí como sus manos estaban en mis caderas , retrocedimos hasta que di con la espalda en la pared de la nave, podía sentir el frio del metal contra mi piel , las manos de lyam había subido por mis costados y ahora descansaban en mis costillas , podía sentir el aire por mi estómago donde mi camiseta ya no cubría, podía sentir sus labios en mi cuello y al segundo siguiente no estaban, abrí los ojos y encontré alyam contra la pared mientras Bellamy le colocaba un cuchillo en su garganta  
Bellamy ¡! Qué coño crees que haces le empuje con fuerza, separándolo de Lyam, Bellamy se giró mirándome con rabia , jamás vi esa mirada en él, tienes diez segundos para irte antes de que te raje la garganta, le dijo al rola sin apartar la mirada de mi  
***

Esto ya era demasiado, que Clarke me ignorara, vale lo puedo soportar, que Echo no pare de decirme que soy un idiota por alejar a Clarke lo puedo soportar , pero que ese tío ponga las manos sobre ella no, estuve buscándola por todos lados y cuando la encuentro ese cabrón la estaba besando , dios quería matarlo tenía el cuchillo en su garganta y habría sido tan fácil hacerlo, Clarke me empujo y se puso delante su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras me gritaba lo único que podía pensar era en las ganas que tenía de besarla, le dí un ultimátum al Rola que pareció entender y se fue eso nos dejó solos.  
Has perdido tu maldita cabeza Clarke  
Me pase las manos por el pelo y cerré los ojos intentando aplacar la furia que había dentro de mi  
Clarke dio un paso adelante y volvió a empujarme, sabes lo que estoy haciendo, divertirme lo estaba haciendo hasta que llegaste, cuál es tu problema sólo tú u Octavia pueden divertirse, dime hay que ser un Blake para poder acostarse con un terrestre, es una norma no escrita que yo desconozca, o qué  
Mientras hablaba no paraba de darme empujones cuando no lo soporte más la agarré de las muñecas y la atraje hasta mí quedando nuestros cuerpos totalmente pegados, ella intentó soltarse pero no se lo permití  
Ibas a acostarte con él ,gruñó entre dientes Clarke apartó la mirada, contéstame!!,  
Clarke subió la mirada hasta que nuestros ojos coincidieron, Sí murmuro, lo habría hecho, porque estoy cansada de estar sola, no quiero la responsabilidad de ser líder no lo pedí, me odio a mí misma por alejar a las personas que me importan pero tengo que hacerlo sabes, porque si dejo que se me acerquen sé que las haré daño, sus preciosos ojos azules estaban brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas, solo hago daño a la gente  
Las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas, la solté las muñecas y agarre su cara entre mis manos secando sus lágrimas, eso no es verdad no estas sola me tienes a mí, le susurré, siempre me has tenido y antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo la besé, podía sentir la sal de sus lágrimas en sus labios, las manos de Clarke estaban contra mi pecho sentí como las arrastraba hacia arriba hasta acabar enterradas en mi pelo mis manos vagaron por su cuello acariciando su hermoso pelo, fui bajando por su columna, pasando por sus caderas, por el interior de sus muslos y la alcé , Clarke instintivamente me rodeó con sus piernas mientras un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, aproveché para profundizar el beso cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron pensé que había alcanzado el cielo, no me di cuenta que estábamos contra la neve hasta que sentí en frio metal contra la palma de mis manos, baje mis labios por el cuello de Clarke y ella tiro de cabello con más fuerza, Clarke bajo de mi dejando una de sus piernas en mi cadera, para mantener la fricción justo donde más lo necesitábamos, mi mano seguía sosteniendo su rodilla y la otra vagaba por su cuerpo aprendiendo todas sus curvas, no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de otro hombre tocándonosla, quería que Clarke me sintiera a mí, solo a mi. Mis labios bajaron por su clavícula besando toda la piel que podía alcanzar con mis labios bese la cima de sus pechos que me permitía ver sus camiseta, mientras nuestras caderas se mecían juntas.

 

Podía sentir mi cuerpo en llamas los labios de belamy eran calientes y suaves y su forma de besar debería estar prohibida, podía sentir su excitación contra mi vientre, creí que podría morir por tal sensación, pero esto no estaba bien baje mi pierna de su cadera y le aparte de mi, su mirada era tan intensa que hacía que mis rodillas se doblasen  
Esto es un error le dije pude ver como Bellamy apretaba la mandíbula, y una mierda que lo es lo que acabo de sentir , lo que acabamos de sentir nunca sería un error  
Me aleje de él dándole la espalda intentando controlar el temblor de mis manos , tome una respiración profunda intentando encontrar las palabras que parecían haberse atascado en mi garganta  
Estas con Echo, ella no se merece esto, yo no me merezco esto, no puedo ser la otra, no otra vez no, esto no debió haber ocurrido, bellamy intento acercarse a mi , no le detuve ,déjalo estar, y con eso me fui sin mirar atrás mientras sentía como mi corazón palpitaba dolorosamente.


	2. Bellamy

Bellamy sabía que la había cagado no debería haber presionado a Clarke, no después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, ella llevaba el peso de la masacre de Tondc sobre sus hombros por no hablar de la mala relación con Abby, había intentado enfadarse con ella por arriesgar la vida De O, si ella no hubiera estado en el bosque posiblemente estaría muerta, quería odiarla pero no podía una pequeña parte de él sabía que no era su culpa sino de Cage, además de que Octavia la había perdonado, estaba orgulloso de su hermana de la mujer tan fuerte que se había convertido, ojalá su madre pudiera verla.

  
Bellamy divisó a Echo sentada en uno de los troncos del campamento mientras afilaba su cuchillo cuando llegó hasta ella se sentó a su lado en silencio

"¿Qué te ocurre sky boy?", Echo habló sin apartar la mirada de su cuchillo  
Bellamy suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, una manía que había adquirido cada vez que estaba estresado o nervioso, últimamente lo hacía mucho

"Anoche besé a Clarke" dijo después de unos segundos," y no sé qué va a pasar a partir de ahora"

"¿Con ella o conmigo?" Cuestionó Echo, "mira sky boy lo que hay entre nosotros es atracción y lujuria pero nada más, lo que hay entre tú y tu líder es algo profundo y complicado, las mejores relaciones son así , yo tuve una vez eso, su nombre era ikom y él era mío y cuando estaba junto a él era invencible, él era mi fuerza ,mi alma ,mi amigo , hay un antiguo proverbio que dice “ _El amor es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas_ “ Yo perdí mi alma a manos de los hombres de la montaña no permitas perder la tuya, mañana al alba mi gente y yo partiremos hacia el este, siempre te estaré agradecido por salvarme, eres un gran guerrero y tienes el respeto de mi gene siempre serás bienvenido en mi aldea y en mi cama", Echo se levantó con un pequeña sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Bellamy," que nos volvamos a encontrar" , Bellamy colocó su mano sobre la de ella, "que nos volvamos a encontrar"

Bellamy observo como Echo se alejaba sintiendo como la opresión que sentía en el pecho la disminuyendo


	3. "Juntos"

Bellamy después de hablar con Echo fue a buscar a Clarke , la encontró en su tienda dibujando con los materiales de arte rescatados del Monte Weather , estaba tan absorta que no le vio entrar, Bellamy aprovecho para estudiarla, estaba tumbada de lado sobre su saco de dormir sus pequeños pies estabas desnudos, sus pantalones habían sido remangados llegando a la altura de la rodilla dejando ver parte de sus piernas, la camiseta azul se había ido dejándola en una camiseta gris de tirantes que mostraba sus brazos y la parte superior de sus pechos, su pelo se derramaba sobre sus hombros libremente, supo el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de su presencia, observó cómo sus ojos se abrieron y sus dientes soltaron su labio inferior que antes mordisqueaban en señal de concentración.  
“Bellamy ¿Qué haces aquí? “ Clarke preguntó nerviosa no habían hablado desde el beso, y eso había sido hace más de una semana.  
“Echo y yo hemos terminado”  
”¿Por qué?” preguntó Clarke, sentándose lentamente y le miró, Bellamy se acercó y se arrodillo para estar a su altura “ he comprendido que no quiero huir más , quiero estar contigo princesa, quiero que estemos solo tú y yo y nadie más” Bellamy se acercó rozando los labios suavemente, sintió como Clarke se estremecía a su contacto, con cuidado presionó con más fuerza sus labios, Clarke gimió y abrió más sus labios, esta vez el beso fue lento y dulce Bellamy rodeó la cintura y la acercó hacia él obligándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, las manos de Bellamy se adentraron bajo su camiseta arrastrando sus dedos a lo largo de su columna haciéndola temblar.  
“Espera” dijo Clarke separándose de él, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, intentó bajarse de Bellamy, pero él no se lo permitió “ no me alejes de ti , no de nuevo por favor “ dijo con una respiración igual de agitada que la de ella, colocó su frente junto a la de ella y le acarició el cabello con dulzura, Clarke se mordió el labio con nerviosismo “ hay algo que tengo que he de decirte, antes de que esto vaya a más” Bellamy pasó el pulgar por sus labios, Clarke inconscientemente se lo beso, ”Dime, si queremos que esto funcione tenemos que ser sinceros”  
Clarke tomó una respiración profunda y se alejó todo lo que Bellamy le permitió “Antes de partir Lexa me besó…” sintió como las manos de Bellamy se tensaban sobre su cintura pero no dijo nada permitiéndola continuar “ yo como que medio le devolví el beso” Bellamy cerró los ojos como si le hubieran golpeado pero mantuvo el silencio “ por favor di algo ,no te quedes callado”  
“¿estas enamorada de ella?” preguntó con miedo, “No, no lo estoy, pero me siento atraída por ella, es tan intensa, y en algunos aspectos me identifico con ella y en otras circunstancias podría haber ido a más ”  
“Y esto, ¿dónde nos deja a nosotros?” cuestionó con algo de rabia en su voz, Clarke posó las manos sobre su rostro acariciando sus labios por un momento sus ojos se posaron ellos, sus manos ascendieron por sus mejillas hasta acabar enredadas en sus rizos negros, luego subió su mirada hasta que se encontró con la de Bellamy “puedo sentir algo por Lexa, pero ni por asomo se acerca a lo que siento por ti, lo que siento cuanto te miro es tan fuerte que me aterra, me odié a mí misma porque te mande a una misión suicida y casi te pierdo, si lo hubiera hecho , yo- la voz de Clarke se quebró- yo no habría podido seguir ,te necesito”  
Bellamy tiro de sus caderas haciendo que sus pechos estuvieran totalmente pegados “ Bien, porque yo también te necesito” y la beso con fuerza.  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui está el final de esta mini historia, intente adaptarla un poco a la trama de los 100, yo soy bellarke y espero que acaben juntos, pero después de lo que ha pasado el clexa también existe y quería meterlo en la historia , espero que disfrutaran de la historia gracias por leer ^^

**Author's Note:**

> tengo pensado que esto sea una mini historia de dos o tres capitulos espero vuestras criticas, gracias por leer  
> ^^


End file.
